


oh baby yeah

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's horny all the time, Harry's is to, I just found out how to tag so imma go wild, M/M, Niall's a cute little shit, OH BABY YEAH, fluffy as fuck, im sorry, lol, newlyweds, there just married and its cute and fluffy awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what kind of husband would I be if I didn't grab your beautiful butt all the time?</p><p> </p><p>Or basically cute fluffy newlyweds one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh baby yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like last month so decided to finish it. I'm totally Narry trash so I kinda love just married fics
> 
> Anyway enjoyyy

Harry walked through the door wincing slightly as he dropped the keys on the floor making a loud clanging noise, he immediately pulled of his shoes sitting them in the shoe rack Niall insisted they bought before walking into the livingroom. 

He noticed that the living room looked completely box free and looked lovely and homely, unlike that morning when he left and there was a sea of cardboard covering their new home. 

Niall must of had a busy day, most of the boxes where unpacked and their new home was actually starting to look like their home. Niall had gone a little crazy with the decorating of the house, Harry being wrapped right around his husbands little finger would Just smile and shake his head fondly as Niall picked out some furniture he found cute. Harry didn't really care as long as he has a place to sit and a TV stand. 

Just last night he came home to Niall trying to paint their kitchen (trying the key word) in just a large old t shirt of Harry's which was covered in baby blue paint, which Niall pouted that it was a good idea when he bought the tin of paint and he thought it would look cute. 

Harry smiled as he walked into the kitchen, which was now half pale blue and half white, and there was little bits of blue on the ceiling but he just found it adorable, he had told Niall he would hire a decorator but the blonde supposingly couldn't wait. 

He and Niall had unpacked the kitchen together the night they moved in, they stayed up until half three unpacking and opening wedding presents, which they had a good laugh at ( louis had given them a box with hundreds of condoms along with a fruit platter, which they had expected 100% from their friend)

He shook his head fondly before making his way up the stairs where he knew Niall was probably residing. He couldn't help but let out a fond laugh as many photo frames covered the wall going up the stairs filled with pictures of them, and their friends and family. Niall was too cute for his own good. 

His guess was right as he heard Niall's voice coming from the bedroom, he must be on the phone. He pushed open the door and bit his lip lightly when he saw Niall sitting against the headboard chatting happily to whoever was on the line. "Hello darling" Harry said making Niall jump a little but break out in a large smile. 

Harry moved over to bed laying down sideways so he could lay his head on Niall's lap, getting comfortable as Niall's hand ran through his curls and rubbing his head a little, Harry closed his eyes the stress of work leaving him. "Hi babe I'll be two minutes" Niall replied still massaging Harry's scalp. Harry hummed a little letting Niall continue his conversation.

"yeah I'm listening Zayn.." Niall said giggling lightly as Harry tickled under his kneecap lightly, Harry smiled cheekily as Niall tried to Listen to his friend talking and not let Harry distract him just yet. 

"No, no Zayn we loved your gift, honestly it's perfect.." Niall says his fingers curling around one of Harry's perfect ringlets. Harry twisted his head around so he could lay kisses on Niall's stomach through one of his shirts. "Yeah Harry's home- Harry stop!" He laughed as Harry blew raspberries into his lower belly making him giggle uncontrollably as his husband continued.

"Okay, Zayn I'll see you tomorrow, Bye!" Niall laughed feeling a little guilty cutting Zayn off so quickly but Harry wanted to give some attention. Immediately Harry pinned Niall down on the bed, leaning down and blowing raspberries into his neck, Niall was extremely ticklish so he giggled loudly as he wiggled around but Harry held him in a grip. 

"God I missed you" Harry mumbles into Niall's neck as he stops his playful act and Just brings his husband into a cuddle. He lays down bringing Niall on his chest, sighing happily as Niall calms down his breathing. "Missed you so much more. I got the livingroom done today and most of the guest room, oh and I hung up our photos they look so cute" Niall says with a large smile sitting up and straddling Harry sitting on his lower stomach gently.

Harry smiles and nods rubbing circles into Niall's shirt covered hipbones. "You didn't have to do all that Baby I could of helped you, but it looks lovely you did an amazing job" he smiles lightly and closing his eyes as Niall starts pressing tiny little kisses on stomach. "No it's fine you were busy at work, speaking off I have a day off again tomorrow, we should write thank you letters for the wedding gifts" Niall smiles as Harry sighs loudly and moves his hands to Niall's thighs.

"Even one to your aunty for that weird vase?" Harry replies chuckling making Niall giggle, Which is Honestly his favourite sound. "Yes even that,it's the thought that counts Babe" Niall giggles laying down so his he's resting on Harry's stomach. Harry sighs in happiness, married life is so much better than he imagined. They've only been married less than a month but it's honestly the best month of his life. 

"Oh and I got our honeymoon pictures developed they came out great" Niall hummed sitting up off Harry making the larger boy whine reaching forward and grabbing Niall's ass "come back here" Harry groans as Niall walks towards the side drawers. "You just grabbed my butt" 

"what kind of husband would I be if I didn't grab your beautiful butt all the time?" Harry mumbles sitting up also wincing as his back cracks a little. Niall stops his rummaging through the drawer and looks at Harry a worried look across his face. "Your back hurting Baby?" Niall asks walking back to him quickly. Harry nods pulling Niall on his lap. "Yeah Doll, maybe you can massage me?" He wiggles his eyebrows a little as Niall laughs reaching round and rubbing soothing circles into Harry's shoulder blades which feels amazing on his painful back.  
"You gotta kiss me first Styles" so that's what Harry does. 

*

"Oh Baby Yeah" Harry moans biting into the pillow. 

 

"Harry honestly anyone would think we are having sex if they heard you" Niall says fondly as massages the knots out of Harry's back. Harry groans and slurs out a word but then groans as Niall hits a spot just right. 

"Oh god you should of became a masseuse fuck" Harry groans gripping the sheets. Niall smiles fondly his legs straddling Harry's cute little butt which he's comfortably sitting on as he eases the pain away with his hands. 

"Hmm maybe I should change my carrer and become a massage therapist or whatever theyre called" Niall hums rubbing circles into Harry's shoulder blades. 

"Hmm no I like having you all to myself" Harry slurs again as Niall's soft laugh passes his lips. Harry couldn't help but think of how lucky he was that he had Niall all to himself, he was beautiful, inside and out, he was funny and had great taste in music (which in Harry's opinion was extremely important) he was kind and humble, and could cook better than his mother (not that he would tell her that) "love you so much- uggh Baby right there" Harry moans as Niall eases a knot out his sore bones. Niall can't help but laugh loudly, "I love you too" Niall sighs fondly holding in a laugh as Harry groans again slurring out "Baby would it be extremely inappropriate if I'm turned on right now?" 

Yeah married life was beautiful.


End file.
